Due to communication and design constraints of existing resource distribution networks, users have little control over the instantaneous authorization or denial of resource distribution to or from their accounts. The ability to proactively control resource distribution constraints can be cumbersome and costly to implement. As such, a need exists for an improved approach to resource distribution that allows for tailored operational decisions to be easily implemented based on specific user-defined criteria.